Swiss Civil War
. | date = 22 January—1 March 1956 | place = | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Declaration of war by the Alliance of Central European States after a Swiss declaration on | result = *Land given to *War Indemnities paid to and *Formation of the Kingdom of Tenarra | status = | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = Edzard Becker Oskar Schmalzried Hasse Schaefer Adolf Bunzel | commander2 = Alexander Emmenegger | commander3 = | strength1 = 589,670 troops 2450 tanks 20 aircraft | strength2 = 89,560 troops 145 tanks 5 aircraft | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Swiss Civil War (German: Der Schweizer Bürgerkrieg) was a conflict between the Alliance of Central European States (mainly , , and ) and the . The conflict began on January 22, 1956, 12 days after the nation of seceded from the . The issued to a 24 hour ultimatum, and promptly declared war after their demands were refused. The Alliance of Central European States, which had accepted into the Alliance only two days prior, declared on the and mobilized troops in and . The other members of the Alliance were uninvolved in the conflict, due to being too far from the ; they were unable to mobilize enough troops in time to make a difference. On January 30, and troops stationed near the border entered the country and engaged the troops. The Alliance, mobilizing about 590,000 troops, succeeded in defeating the forces within approximately a month of combat. After surrender on March 1, 1956, land was seceded to , and reparation money was to be paid to and . After the war was over, the Alliance of Central European States met in Berlin to discuss the future of the member nations, finally deciding to unify the member states into a single superstate, which was to be known as the Kingdom of Tenarra. It has since been written in Tenarran history books that the cause of the unification was the Swiss Civil War, and the resulting desire for greater collective security. Timeline November 23, 1955 - , , the , , and the sign an Alliance treaty known as the Alliance of Central European States, or the Allianz der Mitteleuropäischen Staaten. January 6, 1956 - The leaves the Alliance due to escalating armed attacks by anti-interventionist terrorist groups since the treaty was signed. January 10, 1956 - Part of the , unhappy with the decision of the Government, breaks away to form , taking a large group of migrating citizens with it. January 20, 1956 - is accepted into the Alliance of Central European States. January 22, 1956 - After issuing a statement refusing to recognize as a nation, the issues an ultimatum and then declares war on . January 30, 1956 - and troops arrive in , and drive back the Army. February 6, 1956 - The and armies take back control of , and begin an offensive into the . February 20, 1956 - The Civil War comes to a standstill as and troops are stopped by resistance. February 30, 1956 - The surrenders to the combined Alliance forces because of extreme losses. The war is dubbed the One Month War due to its relative shortness. March 1, 1956 - A peace treaty is signed between the belligerents. receives a portion of the eastern land, and the is forced to pay war indemnities to and . April 1, 1956 - The leaders of the Alliance of Central European States meet in , the capital of , and, recognizing a desire for greater combined security and economic prosperity, they sign the Treaty of Tenarra. April 3, 1956 - The states of , , the , , and , unify. The Kingdom of Tenarra is born. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Wars Category:Prussian History